Le courage c'est la lacheté envers soit meme
by linoa07
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Peter Pettigrow le traitre des potter ... et s'il les avait trahi pour leur bien?


_Deux novembre 1991, trois jours apres la mort de Lily et James Potter, dans sa chambre un jeune homme cherche du courage (... ou de la lachete?) ._

* * *

Le courage c est la lachete envers soi meme.

La vie, la mort. A quoi bon se battre si l on a plus rien a defendre? Que me reste il? Ma vie? Ma miserable vie, elle ne vaut rien, elle ne vaut plus rien depuis que j ai tout perdu et elle ne m appartient meme plus. Alors pourquoi se battre, pourquoi vouloir vivre? Quand on a rien, on ne vit pas, on survit .  
A quoi bon survivre? Pour chercher le bonheur? Pour chercher une vie meilleur? Le but de notre vie est ce vraiment cela? Chercher le bonheur? Mais aujourd hui j ai compris que le bonheur n existe pas, il n est que la carotte qui nous fait avancer et lorsque cette carotte apparait sous son vrai jour que faut il faire? Feindre l ignorance? Se battre? Non plus se battre, je ne veux plus me battre.  
Quoi? Je suis lache? Peut etre, si vous le pensez je ne vous detromperai pas, si vous savez a quel point votre avis m indiffere.  
Mais je ne me pense pas lache, au contraire, je suis courageux, je sais ce que reserve l avenir et au lieu de mettre fin a mes jours comme le crie toute mon ame, je continue a survivre.

Je suis courageux mais le courage est lache.  
Voici l'histoire un courage dechu.

Tout le monde me considere comme un lache, tout le monde me prend pour un traitre.  
Tout le monde a raison, je suis lache, je suis un traitre, mais je suis aussi le plus courageux de tous: j ai eu le courage de trahir ma vie et mes ideaux pour eux.

Je m appelle Peter Pettigrow. Je suis un gryffondor, un vrai gryffondor, pas un de ceux qui se pavanent, pas un de ceux qui ne reflichissent pas, pas une de ses tetes brulees. Non, je suis un vrai gryffondor, c est a dire quelqu un qui prend le temps d analyser les choses, quelqu un qui reflechi et quelqu un qui a le courage de faire ce qui est mieux pour les autres et non pour soit.

Tout le monde me connait comme le quatrieme maraudeur, la cinquieme roue du carosse, celui que James, Sirius et Remus auraient pris en pitie. Seulement personne ne sait ce que ces trois la n avaient qu entrapercu; ils avaient compris que je ne fais rien a la legere, que sous mon masque d adorateur de James il y avait autre chose, une autre personne, une autre facon de penser.  
De tous je pense etre le plus sage. Si je dis ca ce n est ni par vantardise, ni par egocentrisme, c est juste un constat. Il est vrai que personne ne peut en temoigner, a Poudlard, jamais je n ai montre cette facette de moi, d ailleurs, je ne le voulais pas mais c est autre chose. Cependant, c est moi qui ai dit a Lily et James d utiliser le fidelas, soit ca ne leur a pas sauve la vie, ca n a pas sauve mon ame, mais ca a sauve beaucoup d autre choses et en faisant cela que je montre ma sagesse parce que malgre ce que je sais, je fais ce qui doit etre fait.

Vous ne devez pas bien comprendre par ce que j entends lorsque je dit "malgre tout ce que je sais", normal, personne ne le peut, parce que jusqu a maintenant, je n ai jamais devoile mon secret a quiconque, meme pas aux maraudeurs, ils se seraient moques de moi.  
Je suis Peter Pettigrow et j ai le don de voyance.

Ce que ca change? Tout et rien a la fois. Je ne fais pas de propheties comme la grande Cassandra, non, je fais juste des reves, des reves qui toujours se realisent, des reves qui peuvent etre changes et que je sais comment changer, mais jamais je n ai ose le faire jusqu a il y a quelques jours . Mais je l ai fait et je sais exactement ce qui se passera maintenant, j ai bien fait de trahir mes amis, de vendre mon ame au diable. Je sais que jamais personne ne comprendra mes actes mais ce n est pas ce que je veux, aujourd hui je cherche juste le courage de continuer ce que j ai commencer, le courage ou plutot la lachete, de finir ce que j ai commence.

Je parle, je tourne autour du pot. Pourquoi? Parce que je refuse de venir a l essenciel, de venir a la verite et a ce que j ai fait.  
J ai trahi Lily et James, apres qu ils m aient fait leur gardien du secret, je suis entre dans les mangemorts et je les ai denonces. Ils faisaient partis de mes meilleurs amis et a cause de moi, aujourd hui ils sont morts et a cause de moi, leur fils, Harry va vivre d horribles epreuves, bien plus horribles que tout ce que je vivrai, bien plus horrible que ce que vivra n importe quel homme.

Pourquoi je les ai trahi, il y a un mois environ, pour la premiere fois de ma vie, j ai vraiment regrette mon don de voyance. Je me suis reveille d un horrible reve. J ai vu le monde dans dix ans, j ai vu le monde domine par le seigneur des tenebres ou les moldus sont moins que des esclaves, ou seuls les adeptes de la magie noires sont respectes, ou seul le mal domine.  
Et je les ai vu, Lily et James, avec Harry vivre dans un taudis, lily etait une servente, traitee avec le meme respect que les elfes de maisons, James gardait des animaux, et Harry, le petit Harry, en age d entrer a l ecole se voyait refuser l acces du fait de son ascendance, les descendants de Gryffondor ne meritaient pas de respect dans ce monde.  
Puis j ai vu Sirius, ce bon Sirius, lui ne me pardonnera jamais, lui n avait pas la chance de James, il a trahi sa famille, il etait esclave, esclave de Bellatrix, imaginez mon degout a cette vision. Et Remus, surement le moins chanceux dans ce futur qui n arrivera plus, Remus n avait meme pas un statut d homme, juste celui de bete a cause de sa condition.  
Voila, voila le futur que je vous ai epargner, j ai tue mes amis pour leur eviter ce futur, pour eviter au monde ce futur j ai vendu mon ame.

Maintenant, je sais ce qui me reste a faire pour heradiquer a jamais ce futur, mais je ne sais pas si j aurais le courage de le faire. Je leur ai fait deja tant de mal, apres avoir tue Lily et James dois je vraiment detruire la vie de Sirius? Je sais que oui, je dois le faire. Pour qu un jour le monde vive enfin en paix, je dois le faire.

Aujourd hui je voudrais mourir mais je n en ai pas le droit, aujourd hui je dois fuir pour qu un meilleur destin vienne. De toute facon je n ai plus rien a regretter, tout le monde me hait ou me haiera un jour, Peter Pettigrow peut quitter leur vie pour lasser place a Peter le lache.  
Si demain je dois mourir j en remercirai le ciel, je n en peux deja plus de ma vie maudite, j ai tout perdu pour les autres, tout perdu pour que la plupart aient une meilleur vie aujourd hui je le regrette mais je ne peux plus faire marche arriere, la seule chose qui me console est que le bonheur est une illusion ainsi je n aurais pas a le regretter.  
Avant de sombrer completement en enfer il me faut juste encore un peu de courage, du courage pour trahir encore un ami, mais de toute facon le courage est une forme de lachete, c est justifier ses actes par l interet de tous, c est ne pas assumer sa lachete envers sa propre vie.

**Le courage c est la lachete envers soi meme.**

* * *

_L apres midi meme, il verra l un de ses meilleurs amis, qu il enverra a Azkaban pour douze longues annees._


End file.
